Perfect Present
by Adamida
Summary: It's close to Christmas when Tohru comes up with a great idea but will Akito mess it all up. And will kyo ever find true love? read more to find out
1. The Idea

Summery: The Shigure Sohma house is doing a secret Santa for Christmas. The names that were pulled out of a hat are Kyo-Tohru, Torhu-Yuki, Yuki-Shigure, Shigure-Kyo 

It was a week before Christmas and Tohru was extremely excited about it. You see, she had gotten this great idea and she had called a family meeting about this idea on this particular stormy day.

"Ok Miss. Honda, why did you call this meeting?" Yuki asked.

"Ya. I'd like to know the same thing." Kyo exclaimed rather rudely.

"Now now boys. Let's not be to hasty with young Tohru." Shigure said with a bright smile and twinkling eyes.

"Oh shut up Shigure. We all know that your more excited about this all of us put together. Now would you please tell us why you called this stupid meeting so that he (points his thumb at Shigure) doesn't wet him self." Kyo said with some sarcasm in his voice.

All was silent. "Oh well ummmmm…." Tohru stammered.

"Oh would you stop stammering and get on with it!" Kyo practically screamed.

"I would like to do a secret Santa this week." Tohru finally managed to blurt out.

"Umm, what is a secret Santa?" Kyo asked with some interest his voice.

"Oh. It's were we all write our names on a piece of paper and put it in to a hat." Tohru stopped for a minuet to catch her breath. "Than we each pick a name from the hat. Then we haft to get gifts for that person each day."

"That sound like a great idea Miss Honda." Yuki said with a twinkle in his eye.

"If we get someone we don't like than do we have to get them presents?" Kyo asked sourly.

"Than you don't have to participate.' Yuki said challenging.

"Is that a threat?" Kyo demanded.

"Yes." Yuki replied.

"Than I'll do it." Kyo said triumphantly.

"I just have one question Miss. Tohru. When do we find out who is our Secret Santa?" Shigure asked looking amused about the fight that Kyo and Yuki had just had.

"On Christmas Eve." Tohru said passing pieces of paper and pencils out. "Ok now every one please put your name on the pieces of paper I have given you."

When they had done that Tohru passed a baseball cap around for them all to put their names in. Than she mixed the names all in.

"All right. Now everyone has to pick one name from the hat." And she then passed the hat out to everyone and they picked a piece of paper out of the hat.

Promptly afterwards Kyo blushes, Tohru blushes, Yuki miters under his breath, and Shigure grins the goofiest grin you ever did see.

Now if you want to know who gets what than you'll just have to read the next chapter.


	2. The walk

Before on Fruits Basket:

"All right. Now everyone has to pick one name from the hat." And she then passed the hat out to everyone and they picked a piece of paper out of the hat.

Promptly afterwards Kyo blushes, Tohru blushes, Yuki miters under his breath, and Shigure grins the goofiest grin you ever did see.

Kyos' Pov (normal pov)

'Ah man!' I thought. 'What in the world am I going to get a girl?' (hint hint)

"Hi Kyo, who did you get, cat?" Yuki asked 'I hate that dame rat' I thought.

"Non of your business stupid rat." I said annoyed.

"Ooh did I hit a sore spot?" Yuki said teasingly.

"Would you shut that dame rat mouth of yours!" I screamed at him. 'dame rat.' I thought.

"Please don't fight guys. I can't stand it when you fight." Tohru said timidly.

'Man I can't argue with her. Boy does she ever look cute when she is shy.' I thought but all I said was " Fine." ' Man you half to do better than that' Then I saw Tohru smile 'Man any guy has got to be crazy if he doesn't like that smile.'

"So Yuki aren't you suppose to be at school planing the annual Christmas dance." Tohur asked Yuki. (Hint hint of what is to come.)

"Oh yes, you are right Miss Honda. I almost forgot." Yuki exclaimed and ran out the door like a dart.

'Finally' I thought. Just as I was thinking that, Tohru looks at me with a smile.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked pleasantly.

"I I I I I I I I I." I stammered 'Man get your act together. Your making a complete fool of your self.'

"Kyo are you ok? Your face is really red." Tohru asked concerned.

"Y Y Yea I'm ok. Um sure ok, yea I'll go on a walk with you." I managed to blurt out. 'Smooth genius.'

"Great! I'll go and get my coat. Meet me out side in 15 minutes?" Tohru asked

"Yea 'k." I said defetedly.

15 minutes later.

'I can't believe it. I'm walking with the cutest girl in the world and as an extra bounce that dame stupid idiotic jerk rat is nowhere to be found. YEA!' I thought. All I said though was, "It's a little cloudy out" I actually found it exhausting to even walk a couple steps at a time.

"Kyo? Are you all right? You look tired. Maybe we should sit down."

"I'm all right Tohru. I just don't feel well on days like today." I said stubbornly.

"I don't care." Tohru said. I was a little surprised by the fact that she just spoke up like that. "I don't want you to get hurt like you did last time."

I could see that if I got hurt that she would start crying again, so I sat down on the ground. All that really did was make the fact that I was tired more vivid. I then proceeded to pant. Tohru looked at me concerned. "You really don't take well to days like this. I wish you were better." There were tears in her eyes. 'Aw man I can't stand it when she cries.'

"Aw please don't cry." Than I brought her in for a hug only to be pushed away. "What's the matter Tohru?" I asked concerned.

"No no no nothing." She stammered. Than she went bright red. "Would you…" than she took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to the Christmas dance with me?" Then she look up. Her face was calm and rosy cheek but that did not stop me from looking in her beautiful brown eyes. They were pleading. Have you ever seen a little girl begging for some thing only to be denied? Well that is the way Tohru looked.

"Well I don't really like dances, buuuttt…." I started to say.

"Oh well I don't want to cause any trouble or anything. I was just wondering." Tohru said waving her hands in front of her face. "It's just a thought."

'Aw great! How does she know that I can't say no? I wasn't even going to say no.' All I said though was "Tohru, calm down. You didn't even let me get my answer out." I said as patiently as I could.

"Oh s s sorry." Tohru said blushing.

"What I was about to say was that I would like to go to the dance with you." I said. I could feel the sweat running down my back.

"Oh. Well in that case," Then she kissed me. I thought it would be on the cheek but instead it was on the lips. I was a little surprised by this but I didn't have the time to think about it. Instead, I kissed her back.

Cherries, her lips tasted like cherries.

I could have stayed there with my arms on her shoulders forever except for the fact that she was getting a little closer than I liked and I was not in the mood for turning into a cat. So I was forced to push her away. She looked at me funny.

"I didn't want to turn into a cat." I simply said smiling.

"Oh. Well in that case…" Than she leaped at me and hugged me and I turned into a cat in her arms. 'MAN!' I thought.

She then picked me up, as well as my clothes and held me close to her. To tell you the truth, I kind of let her do it. She is the only one that can get away with it. I also wanted her to hug me close. Yea get what yea get.

How did yea like the cliffy? To find out more read the next chapter.


	3. THe suprise

Before on Perfect Present 

She then picked me up, as well as my clothes and held me close to her. To tell you the truth, I kind of let her do it. She is the only one that can get away with it. I also wanted her to hug me close. Yea gets what yea get.

As soon as we walked inside Kagura walked up to us. (Remembering that I am a cat right now.)

"Oh how's my little fluffy wuffy?"

"Get off of me girl." And I then jumped out of Torhus' arms and ran up stars to my room were I turned back into a human. I then got dressed and sat down and started making a list of things to get Torhu for her first present. I then decided to get her a box of treats. All of the sudden that dame rat had to walk in.

"I thought you were of planing that dance." I said trying to make it sound like I wasn't looking foreword to it, even though I could not wait for it.

"I just got back from the meeting." Yuki said sourly.

"Oh you sounded like you enjoyed it." I said sarcastically.

"Umm Kyo." Yuki said uneasily.

"I don't like that tone of 'Um Kyo'" I stood up worriedly.

You see the only time Yuki and I got along was when Torhu came to live with us.

"Umm Akito… um… wants to have a meeting with Shigure, you, Torhu, and me and this time…uh…. you have to come." Yuki mumbled with his head down.

I know it's short but you have to admit that that was a great cliffy. Well if you want the rest than you'll just have to read the next chappy.


	4. The Confetion

Last time on Perfect Present:

"Umm Akito wants to have a meeting with Shigure, you, Torhu, and me and this time you have to come." Yuki mumbled with his head down.

I just stood there. I thought he was going to leave us alone but I guess not. At that moment Torhu walked in smiling. All of the sudden her smile was wiped away as she saw us just standing there quietly.

"What's the matter Yuki?" Torhu asked timidly.

"We have to go to Akito's place right now." Yuki said as if he was fighting tears.

"Why?" I exploded. "I mean it's bad enough that he pays use daily visits but this is a bit much don't you think?"

"I know but I can't help it. So don't blame me for it." Yuki then looked up and there were tears in his eyes.

"But we shouldn't have to!" I exploded again. I didn't even realize that Tohru was in the room. Which is a first for me because I always know when Tohru is nearby. "I mean I don't want to see that jerk! He's a waste of my time. Don't you remember why I didn't want to go to his parities?"

"What? Do you think that I'm dumb or some thing? How could I forget, and even though I hate to admit it your right. He is a jerk but there is nothing we can do about it." Yuki had tears streaming from his eyes. I was taken aback. Yuki is sensitive spirited but I had never ever seen him crying. "Do you think I want to go?" He finished.

All of the sudden we both hear sobbing. That's when we realized that Tohru was in the room. There she was on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. My heart melted as I ran over to her and brought her as close to myself as I could but that didn't help cause I still turned to a cat. Still she hugged me tightly as I whispered contorting words into her ear. "It's going to be alright Tohru. We'll be alright." It didn't seem to be helping all that much but she started to calm down some.

"I….I ….I don't want to go. I don't want to go." That was all she said, over and over. By then Yuki had come over and he and I looked at each other worriedly. If we agreed on one thing it was that we hated to see Tohru crying.

"Miss. Honda, I know you don't want to go. We all don't. Not even Shigure. He's so depressed that he's listening to his editor and we all know how much he hates doing that. But we have to go right know. So drop Kyo and leave to get ready." Toru than dropped me and ran out of the room but she did not go in the direction of her room.

Soon after I turned into a human again. I then put on my school uniform because it was the only thing that I had that was semi formal. Then we all set on a search for Tohru. Which was pointless because I already knew were she was. I climbed up the latter and sat down beside her.

"Do you like it up here as much as I do?" I asked trying to distract her from what was to come. She just stared at the setting sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked me. I just nodded enjoying her presents. "You know, sometimes I come up here when it's late at night just to star gaze. There is just something very peaceful about the sun rise or set and star gazing. Kind of stupid don't you think."

"I don't think so. That means that you and I have more in common than we thought." I smiled and looked at her. Her eyes were shinning. Man dose she ever look beautiful.

"I really don't want to go. It's not that I hate him or anything. It's just that he scarce me. He scarce me a lot." I wasn't to surprise by that.

"Yea, all of us are to." Than I looked down. "Even me."

Oh what a confession from Kyo. What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts.


	5. Akito

Before on Perfict Present

"I really don't want to go. It's not that I hate him or anything. It's just that he scarce me. He scarce me a lot." I wasn't to surprise by that.

"Yea, all of us are to." Than I looked down. "Even me."

* * *

"Hey Kyo did you find her?" Yuki called up to us. I had no choice but to reply.

"Yea I found her. We'll be down in a minute." I called back. Than I turned to Tohru. "Are you ready?" She nodded nervously. She then started to walk past me but I grabbed her arm and turned her to me. "You know you don't have to do this, right?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eye, "Yes, I do have to do this. Simply because I will not let you guys get the hit for me." She then raped her arms around me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I could have stayed there forever if Yuki had not cleared his throughout and said " If you two are done we really should be going." We then broke apart and smiled at each other with the look of fear clearly in her eyes. We then started on our long walk. All was silent.

All of the sudden I felt a hand grasp my hand and squeezes it tightly. I looked down to see that the hand was Tohrus. She this look of bravery but I could tell that there were tears in her eyes. I then dropped her hand and put my arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. She put her head on my shoulder and we fell behind Yuki and Shigure who were having an argument about whatever they argue best about.

"Then I looked at Tohru. "You don't have to pretend that your brave. You know that right?" She nodded her head. "I know how you feel. So does Yuki. But you can be sure of one thing," I then stopped and turned Tohru to face me. " Me and Yuki will always, always, and if I didn't tell you once I'v told you a thousand times, always," For extra measures I shook her a tinny bit, "Make sure that you are safe. You have nothing to fear when we are near."

She than looked at me with tears treating to poor out of her eyes. "I know" and than she sighed and looked at me in the eyes "I would love to hug you but that would probably be a bad idea." I just nodded smiling a little bit. Than Shigure called for us saying something about not wanting to be late. We then ran of to them. We held hands all the way there.

It took no time to get to the main house. I had to let go of Tohrus hand afraid that if Akito saw us holding hands he would hurt her. When we finaly got to his house we just stood there in fear. Finally Tohru took the first step

towards the house. Then we all followed her in.

We all were standing outside his door. Then we hear Akito's voice "Shigure, You may come in first." We all looked at him. He gulped than went and opened the door and walked in. 15 minutes went by then he Shigure walked out and looked at Yuki "It's your turn." Yuki gulped and nodded. Than walked in to the room. Another 15 minutes went by than Yuki came out and looked at me and nodded. I gulped all of the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Tohru. She nodded. I knew then that if Tohru could be brave than I could to. I then stood up and opened the door, looked at the group and grinned at them. Then I closed the door behind me.

* * *

BAD cliffy! More to come soon!I promese. PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. The whip

I then stood up and opened the door, looked at the group and grinned at them. Then I closed the door behind me.

* * *

( I don't want to tell what happens to Kyo because that's no big deal.)

What seemed like hours later Akito finally let me go out and told me to bring Tohru in. I just nodded.

When I got out I looked at Tohru. The look of fear crossed her face and I could tell that she was terrified but she got up anyway and went to the door, opened it and walked in.

We waited 15 minutes expecting her to come out but she didn't. After 30 minutes I started to worry. Than another 15 minutes went by.

"If she is not out in 1 minute I'm going in there after her." Yuki nodded his agreement.

Then we hear a scream. I knew it was Tohru and I could tell by the look on Yuki's face that he new that scream. All of us than ran inside the room.

Akito was not there. But Tohru was. On the floor in a pool of her own blood, unconscious. You could see clearly that she had been whipped by Akito. Even though the sight was nauseating I ran over to her and made sure she was alive.

I then picked her up and carried her out the door. Her blood running down my arm and shirt.

* * *

I know it's short but you have to admit that it's sad. Any way thanks to all that reviewed 


	7. You don't care?

But Tohru was. On the floor in a pool of her own blood, unconscious. You could see clearly that she had been whipped by Akito. Even though the sight was nauseating I ran over to her and made sure she was alive.

**I then picked her up and carried her out the door. Her blood running down my arm and shirt.**

**

* * *

I ran with her in my arms. By the time I go to ****Hatori's house my shirt was covered in blood, and it was starting to run down my leg. I busted down the door and yelled at Hatori to come here. He came.**

**"You're a doctor! Fix her!" I screamed to his face. **

**  
"The wounds are deep right now. There is not much I can do right now. I will bandage her up as best as I can though." He then started to bandage her back up.**

**Half way through Tohru screamed in pain. I was right there beside her. She than started to sob my name. **

**"He beat me." Was all she said between sobs over and over again. **

**Immediately she than stopped crying. Just like that. She than looked at me right in the eyes. I knew what was coming. **

**"He said that you wouldn't care about me and that you were going to go live with him after school was out."**

**

* * *

Yea I know that was anouther shortchapter but I'm not getting any ideas. I need ideas! PLEASE REVEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS! **


	8. No denying it

"He said that you wouldn't care about me and that you were going to go live with him after school was out." Tohru said sadly.

I just stared at her. There was no denying. I had to tell her. But not now. Instead I just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Kyo," Tohru had tears in her eyes. "Please tell me he's not telling the truth. Tell me that you will never leave me." Than she paused and let a tear drop, "Tell me." She than looked at me. "Tell me that you love me." She looked at me with a tear stained face.

I just stared at her. I knew that if she were to love the cat she was sure to be hurt. But I could tell that she wanted to love me and hoped that I could love her. And boy did I ever love her.

"I don't want to hurt you. If I were to love you. I would hurt you. And I don't want that." 'Great your blabbing.' I thought.

All of the sudden she started squeezing my hand really hard. "Tohru are you ok?" I asked worried.

She gasped for air. "I'm fine." She than relaxed and looked at me. " The only thing that would hurt me more than seeing you get locked away is seeing you get locked away and not now how you feel about me."

"I can't tell you now." I said. She nodded her understanding.

After that she started to steadily get better. Every once and a while we'll go out side for a walk. Well on one of these walks things changed.


	9. I love you!

After that she started to steadily get better. Every once and a while we'll go out side for a walk. Well on one of these walks things changed.

* * *

As I held her hand we walked along the forest path. This is one of the only times that she and I were alone.

I remembered what she had said to me only a week prior to this day.

_Flashback_

"_He said that you wouldn't care about me and that you were going to go live with him after school was out." Tohru said sadly…_

"_Kyo," Tohru had tears in her eyes. "Please tell me he's not telling the truth. Tell me that you will never leave me." Than she paused and let a tear drop, "Tell me." She than looked at me. "Tell me that you love me." She looked at me with a tear stained face._

_End of Flashback_

I knew that I was putting it of but Tohru never brought it up again. It was then that I knew what I had to do.

"Tohru?" She stopped and looked at me. I just stared at her thinking, 'How can one girl melt my heart. How can this girl make me want to kill anyone that gets near her? How can she do this to me?'

Then I found my self leaning in to kiss her, than our lips touched. Time seamed to stop.

When we pulled away she looked up at me with a surprised look. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I love you so much. I wish I could hold you."

She seemed to take this as an opportunity. She rapped her arms around me and for the two seconds that I felt it, I loved it. Than the familiar poof came.

Tohru dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes. She just knelt there hugging me. It was then that I knew that she would break the curse.

She then whispered in my ear, "I love you to."


	10. Dance

Before

Tohru dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes. She just knelt there hugging me. It was then that I knew that she would break the curse.

She then whispered in my ear, "I love you to."

* * *

Kyo's POV

All of the sudden I felt this weird tinkling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then, with Tohru still hugging me, I turned back into a human. "GAAAA!" Tohru screamed falling back and closing her eyes.

I quickly got my pants on but I couldn't find my shirt, "Um Tohru could you help my shirt?" I asked. I could feel my face burning up.

She slowly opened her eyes and stood up. She had been sitting on it. I chuckled and went over, bent down and picked it up. I was starting to put it on but I felt a hand on my back. I froze. "What happened?" I heard her small voice ask.

I turned around. "My back or just now?"

"Now." She said. I had a strange feeling. It felt like something was missing. I didn't feel as restless as before. Then I got a little daring. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly against my chest. I waited for the poof but it never came. My heart started to pound.

"It's gone. It's finally gone!" I said with tears streaming down my face.

Tohru finally got the hint and started hugging me back as tight as possible. She buried her head in my bare chest and started sobbing. I buried my head in her neck and sighed. It felt so good to be near her.

Just then there was a rustle in the bushes near us. Tohru froze which just made me hold her tighter. Just then Yuki came out. An evil glare pointed directly at me. "Get your grimy filthy hands off her."

"And what if I don't?" I challenged. Then Yuki came charging at me. Thinking quickly I lifted up Tohru and ran. I then whispered in her ear, "Hold on tightly." She did as she was told. I then ran to the house and jumped up and managed to grip the balcony on the second floor. "Quick Tohru climb up there." I said.

She did so quickly then helped me up. I then pulled her inside and shut the balcony door, locking it and I did the same with the door leading to the hall. She then sat down on the bed watching me. Finally I collapsed on to the ground. Tohru was by my side in seconds. "Are you ok??" She asked panicking. I nodded in reply.

"Just out of breath. I'll be fine." I managed. She then put my head on her lap and started to stoke my head. I started to purr. She giggled then started to nuzzle my neck. I froze. She immediately stopped and got up. Blushing the brightest red possible.

"I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She said looking out the window.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. She was cute when she blushed.

I got up and came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to my chest. She froze but soon relaxed. I then buried my face in her neck and started to nuzzle her. I heard her sigh and she tilted her head. I growled and then made my way to her ear lobe. Once there I started to suckle it. She giggled. "That tickles." She giggled. I chuckled.

She then managed to turn around and wrap her arms around my neck. "We should be getting ready for the dance." She said.

"Ya know I'm not that great with dancing. Maybe you could show me." I asked smirking.

"But there's no music." She said.

"So?" I asked.

She smiled "Alright."

Soon we were swaying all over the room. I loved the feeling of it. The truth was that I could be a very good dancer when I wanted to be. Tohru noticed this right off the bat but didn't say a word about it.

"So what should we ware?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Uo and Hana are taking me shopping tonight so I guess I'll find out there." I nodded.

We danced for a few more minutes then we had to break apart because Tohru had to make lunch. She kissed me on the check then left.

* * *

SO sorry for taking so long to update. I just had to finish Secrets of A love struck heart (SOALSH), I will try and finish this story up for you. I will not be updating anymore after Thrusday as I am going away for a week. I might wright the rest of the story up on the trip but I make no promisis. Also I NEED IDEAS FOR TROUBLE TIMES!!!! So please R&R it and this story. Hope you are enjoying it. 


	11. Death Knocks on Tohru's Door

Last time on Perfect Present:

Soon we were swaying all over the room. I loved the feeling of it. The truth was that I could be a very good dancer when I wanted to be. Tohru noticed this right off the bat but didn't say a word about it

"So what should we ware?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Uo and Hana are taking me shopping tonight so I guess I'll find out there." I nodded.

We danced for a few more minutes then we had to break apart because Tohru had to make lunch. She kissed me on the check then left

* * *

Kyo's POV 

I watched as she left. Once she was out the door I fell back on my bed and rubbed my face and sighed. 'I feel like jelly and yet I love it. What is wrong with me?' I thought.

Soon I heard something drop with a clatter and I was on my feet in a second and down the stars in the next.

What I saw before me made me flying mad. There was Akito. His lips on hers. "AKITO!!!!!" I screamed and knocked him off his feet. I immediately ran to Tohru. "Tohru are you ok?" I asked quickly.

She nodded slowly. I then was back on my feet and I was beating on Akito hard. I had never been so mad in my life. I kept beating him till he was black and blue. I had managed to also break his arm.

"Kyo? Tohru? AKITO! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Yuki barged in. I turned and looked at him. Big mistake. I turned back to keep pelting Akito but instead I met the barrel of a gun. Akito's gun. I was breathing hard and so was he but he had a sneer on his face.

"Now did you really think you could defy me and get away with it?" Akito then started to pull the trigger and for a fraction of a second he hesitated. All of the sudden I felt someone push me heard and I fell. I then heard a gun shot. "Oh well I guess you will do too." Akito said and then he left limping.

I got up to see Yuki rush over to Tohru who was bleeding in the chest area. I ran over to her and gathered her up in my arms and said franticly, "Tohru? Tohru? Tohru say something. Say something Tohru. Please."

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me. She raised her hand to my cheek and stroked it gently. "I'm sorry." She whispered then closed her eyes. I never saw those beautiful brown eyes again.

* * *

sniff sniff sniff I made myself cry. sniff sniff Anyway I will be updating later. There will be only one more chapter. So it's almost done. sniff sniff 


	12. Epilogue

HEY!!! This is an edited last chap. Just the last bit is new.

* * *

Now on Perfect Present:

The funeral was set for Christmas Eve. All the Sohma's showed up. All that is except Akito, who had been arrested but that doesn't matter because that didn't bring Tohru back.

Hana and Uo were there as well. Telling them what had happened didn't go over to well. Uo beat the hell out of me and Yuki and Hana cried for ages. She still gets teary every now and then.

The funeral lasted for ages. First the pastor talked about Tohru as if he was best friends with her, which wouldn't be a surprise since she made friends where ever she went. Uo gave the eulogy (don't know if that's spelled right). Soon we made are way to the grave. She was buried right next to her mom. I looked up at the sky. She was with her mom right now. She was happy.

Soon it was done. All of us went our separate ways. Shigure and Yuki went home but I didn't leave. I just sat down at her grave and cried.

7 years have past since then. 7 years to this day. I'm a Karate master and can now beat Master easily. I was teaching a class when I saw this little brown haired, brown eyed girl peek in through the door. I almost started crying right there. I got Master to take over and I went for a walk.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
See your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe your gone

I looked up to the sky as I walked. Tohru's favorite song running though my head.

It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today

Would you see the world  
Would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Someday's the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy

It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today

Today

Today

Today

Today  
Today

Today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know, I'll see you again someday

I couldn't help smile. I knew I would be alright because I knew she was looking out for me and that I would see her someday. 'Yup, she really was the perfect present.'

Someday, someday

* * *

Hope you liked 


End file.
